Our Story
by Elni
Summary: Inspirasi penulis bisa datang dari pengalaman pribadi, pengalaman orang lain atau bukan dari pengalaman siapa pun yang berarti fiktif belaka. Bagaimana Sakura menggabungkan ketiga hal itu ? Haruskah Sasuke ambil bagian ? / AU / for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri yang ke III


Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Didesikasikan untuk S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2013

Ini Fic pertama saya ^^ Happy reading, mina ^^

.

.

.

.

Ku peringatkan. Jangan pernah membaca cerita ini. Silahkan tekan tombol _back_ di monitor kalian. Tapi kalau kalian memaksa, jangan pernah salahkan aku saat kalian muak dengan rentetan kalimat membosankan dalam cerita ini.

Entah apa yang di fikirkan penulis cerita ini sampai-sampai ia memilih ku sebagai pemeran utama dalam ceritanya. Apa karena aku cantik ? Cheh, jangan membuat ku tertawa. Ada Ino yang lebih cantik dari ku. Bahkan ia di nobatkan sebagai siswi tercantik di sekolah.

Apa karena aku pintar ? Perlu kalian ketahui. Dalam tubuh kurus ku ini tidak mengalir darah Albert Eisten dan kawan-kawannya. Aku hanya seorang siswi dengan wajah standar yang memiliki kemampuan otak standar pula. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah terdepak dari kelas dengan 2 AC ini.

Kelas unggulan. Sampai saat ini, aku selalu duduk di kursi paling belakang dekat pintu kelas. Alasannya ? Karena sistem tempat duduk di kelas ini menggunakan urutan prestasi siswanya. Dan lagi-lagi aku menduduki kursi terakhir. 21.

Dan sekarang, apa alasan si penulis memilih ku ? Kisah Romansa ku ? Aku hanya gadis biasa dengan kisah romansa yang tentunya biasa juga. Seperti kebanyakan siswi di sekolah ku. Aku juga menyukai Sasuke, sang bintang sekolah. Kalian tau kan ? Seperti yang di novel-novel yang biasa kalian baca. Tampan, pintar dan sejenisnya. Bahkan ialah yang menduduki kursi pertama kelas ini. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Sakura si 'cupu' menyukai Sasuke si 'keren'. Hey, aku juga manusia normal.

Ku rasa inilah alasan si penulis cerita ini memilih ku sebagai pemeran utama dalam ceritanya. Kenapa aku bisa tau ? Karena pada detik ini penulis itu sedang tertawa. Menertawai kebodohan ku. Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain disini. Ku turuti permintaan kalian. Kita biarkan si penulis bodoh itu melanjutkan kisah romansaku yang. Menyedihan ini.

Selalu seperti ini. Dari kursi paling belakang aku hanya bisa menatap punggung tegapnya. Terlalu kokoh dan jauh. Semua sekan menegaskan bahwa aku ; Sakura, tidak akan pernah bisa menjangkau punggung itu.

Selama dua tahun aku selalu sekelas dengannya. Tapi anehnya, interaksi kami dapat dihitung dengan jari. Entah karena aku yang terlalu pemalu atau karena Sasuke yang tak terjangkau oleh ku. Dari sekian banyak tugas kelompok yang di berikan oleh puluhan guru, kami tidak pernah di tempatkan di satu kelompok yang sama. Lihatlah, bahkan takdir pun tidak memihak pada ku.

Aku tau, kalian sudah mulai bosan mendengar errrr atau bisa ku bilang membaca ? –tulisan ku. Jangan salahkan aku. Tadi aku sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tapi kalian tidak mau. Jadi ku harap, baca cerita ini hingga selesai.

Judul ; Harapan.

Penulis : Sakura Haruno.

Date : 15 Juni

Leght : 411 word

Temari mengernyitkan keningnya. "Anti klimaks ?" Tanyanya pada gadis Haruno di seberang meja kerjanya. Tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Bahkan Temari melihat dengan jelas rahang gadis _pink_ itu mengeras.

Temari mengurut keningnya yang mulai berdenyut nyeri. Astaga. Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini ketika merekrut gadis Haruno itu kedalam naungan perusahaannya. Masalah sikap dingin gadis itu, ia sudah mulai kebal. Tapi, kalau di hadapakan dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Lebih baik ia angkat tangan.

"Sakura. Kau sudah bergabung dengan ku selama 3 tahun lebih. Kau sudah menyelesaikan 3 buku dalam tahun pertama, dan 1 buku di awal tahun kedua. Dan selama itu pula kau tak pernah mengganti tema di setiap novel mu ? Oh ayo lah, apa susahnya dengan genre _romance & happy ending_ ?" Temari menatap lurus _emerlad _dihadapannya.

Terdapat jeda cukup lama sebelum Sakura menjawab tawarannya. "Itu bukan bidang ku."

Temari mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan karya setengah jadi, atau bisa ku katakan ; karya tidak jadimu ini ?"

Sakura menatap datar atasannya itu. "Saya sudah mengatakannya lewat email kemarin. Kalau naskah saya belum layak masuk proses editing. Tapi anda memaksa saya untuk membawa hasil _print out_nya pada anda. Dan inilah hasilnya." Sakura mengatakannya tanpa emosi.

Ini berbanding terbalik dengan semua karya yang ia ciptakan. Bahkan Temari hapal mati dengan karakter pemeran utama yang selalu berjenis kelamin wanita di dalam novel karangan gadis Haruno itu. Cerewet di dalam, pendiam di luar dan berakhir mengenaskan.

Temari memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan gusar. "Sakura, itulah tantangan kita sebagai penulis. Mencoba _genre_ baru. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan _ending_ yang mengenaskan itu ? Bahkan pembaca setia novel mu bisa menebak _ending_ nya. Lalu, dimana letak 'penasaran'nya ?"

Sakura menggedikkan bahunya. "Setidaknya dalam cerita ini aku tidak membuat pemeran utamanya mati."

Temari mengusap tengkuknya, ketika mendengar kalimat yang 'sedikit' tidak manusiawi dari Sakura. "Sakura, buku ini akan di terbitkan pertengahan musim semi nanti. Setidaknya, berikan tema yang manis untuk karya mu yang ini."

"Bisakah aku memakai tema yang lama ?"

Kalian tau ? Temari merasa berbicara dengan tembok ratapan sekarang. "Sakura, kau tau ? Zaman sekarang, anak-anak sekolah dasar banyak yang mulai membaca novel-novel roman. Untuk beberapa tahun belakang ini nama mu mulai melambung di dunia tulis menulis. Kau tau yang ku maksud, kan ?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memanjakan pemikiran generasi muda kita, Temari-san. Apa lagi para wanita. Mereka terlalu polos untuk memahami suatu cerita. Apa lagi kisah-kisah roman yang sekarang banyak beredar selalu ber_ending_ bahagia." Sakura menegakkan punggungnya, lalu menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja kaca milik bosnya.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan dampaknya, mereka selalu menganggap kisah cinta mereka akan sama dengan novel roman picisan yang mereka baca. Dan ketika mereka mengalami putus cinta, kebanyakan dari mereka akan melakukan bunuh diri karena putus asa. Anda mau negara kita mengalahkan angka korban bunuh diri terbanyak yang di penggang oleh tetangga sebelah ?"

"Tapi Sakura. Kau juga tau, kan ? Semua orang memiliki kisah romannya sendiri. Dan tuhan sudah menggariskannya untuk kita. Yang penting bagaimana usaha kita. Dan ini juga salah satu usaha kita untuk mendukung moral para pemula dalam cinta di luar sana." Temari membantah argumen Sakura dengan tegas.

"Anda tau kisah legenda Romeo dan Juliet ? Sekarang bayangkan kalau _ending_nya mereka bersatu dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Apakah cerita itu akan terkenal, bahkan di buat berbagai versi didunia ? Anda adalah pemimpin percetakan. Menurut pendapat saya, seharusnya yang anda fikirkan adalah untung tidaknya anda ketika menerbitkan sebuah karya."

Temari meringis ketika mendengar kalimat retoris yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura. "Ya, itu memang tugas ku. Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang sepicik itu Sakura. Kalau semua pemilik perusahan percetakan seperti yang kau katakan, negara ini tidak akan maju."

"Saya hanya mengutarakan pendapat saya." 5 tahun berteman dengan Sakura cukup membuat Temari memahami watak gadis Haruno itu.

"Ku rasa kau harus mengambil cuti, Sakura." Dengan perlahan Temari menyenderkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi empuk miliknya. "Kau terlihat seperti zombi sekarang." Lanjutnya sebelum Sakura sempat menyela perkataannya.

"Kau gila !" Oke, sekarang Sakura tidak memikirkan tata karama antar karyawan dan bos disini. "Novel ini sudah tertunda hampir dua tahun. Kalau aku menundanya lagi, otomatis novel ini akan di terbitkan musim dingin !" Sakura menatap tajam atasannya.

"Kau hanya mengambil cuti satu atau dua minggu saja. Tapi, _dealine_nya tidak akan mundur lagi. Bila aku terlalu lembek pada mu, karyawan yang lain akan demo pada ku, karena aku terlalu pilih kasih pada mu."

Sakura mendengus. "_Image_ selalu menjadi nomor satu di otak mu nyonya Nara. Dan teman menjadi nomor ke 23, ah 100 untuk mu."

Temari mengibas-ngibangkan telapak tangannya. "Terserah kata mu saja lah. Profesionalitas dituntut disini. Oh ya, aku kalau boleh saran. Kurasa kau harus mencari pengalaman di bidang itu. Kenca buta, mungkin."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Itu. Bukan. Gaya. Ku" Temari meringis mendengar nada tegas dari Sakura.

"Tapi kan itu bukan ide yang bur-"

"TEMARI-_SAMA_ !"

"BRAK."

Perhatian Sakura dan Temari kini teralihkan kearah seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang terengah-engah di depan pintu ruangan Temari. "Hey, hey Sizune. Jangan berteriak seperti itu."

"Gawat." Tanpa mengindahkan kalimat atasanya, wanita itu langsung menghampiri meja Temari. "Saya dapat kabar dari bidang _typesetting_ sedang tidak beres. Komputer utama tidak bisa mengubah naskah asli Sai-_san_ menjadi digital. Dan karena kecerobohan salah satu karyawan, salah satu halaman naskah itu lengket di dalam mesin."

"Apa ?!" Temari berdiri dari kursinya. "Sekarang juga hubungi Sai." Dengan tergesa Temari mengobrak-abrik laci meja kerjanya.

"Maaf Temari-_sama, _Sai-_san_ sedang cuti bulan madu. Dan lusa baru datang."

Temari mengurut pelan keningnya yang mulai terasa berdenyut. "Panggil Suigetsu, ia harus bertanggung jawab di bidang _typesetting._ Dia kan dari bidang perawatan, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini."

"Temari-_sama_, sepertinya aku lupa memberi tahu anda. Suigetsu-_san_ mengalami kecelakaan kemarin sore. Dan jadwal pemeriksaan mesin secara rutin seharusnya dilakukan kemarin."

"Astaga. Kemana perginya semua orang ?" Temari meraih buku catatan kecil yang sedari tadi ia cari di lacinya. "Aku punya beberapa orang yang bisa mengatasi ini." Dengan tergesa ia membolak-balik note kecil ditangannya. "Dan satu lagi, hubungi Ino dan Sasuke."

DEG

Sasuke ? Ino ?

Bukankah itu nama karakter di 'novel' Sakura ? Pandangannya beralih ke arah kursi yang ada di depannya. Kosong. Kemana perginnya si keras kepala itu ?

"Maaf Temari-_sama_, Ino-_san_ sedang berbulan madu dengan Sai-_san_. Sedangkan nomor Sasuke-_san_ tidak bisa di hubungi." Temari menatap nanar kearah Sizune yang tengah menggenggam telpon miliknya.

Apa Sakura menggunakan pengalaman pribadinya sendiri ?

"Hubungi Gaara. Sekarang."

.

.

Sepertinya duduk di ruangan Temari selama 2 jam lebih bisa membuat gendang telinga Sakura berdengun sampai sekarang. Di tambah kegaduhan kepala Administasi Umum dan Personalita, Sizune tadi. Lengkap sudah.

"Kudengar di bagian _typesetting _sedang kacau ya ?"

"Yang benar, Tayuya ? Bukannya komik Sai Simurama harus diterbitkan dua hari lagi ya ?"

"Kau meragukan koneksi ku ?"

"Errrr, harapan kita tinggal si Haruno itu ya ?" Sakura melambatkan langkah kakinya ketika namanya di sebut-sebut dalam gosipan yang di buat oleh dua remaja putri yang ia yakini dari bidang _Platmaking_. Mereka tengah bergosip didepan lift.

"Ya, dialah satu-satunya harapan kita. Kalau tidak, tetangga kita akan merebut langganan kita."

"Jangan samapai deh. Ku dengar Gaara-_sama_ dipanggil ya ? Berarti masalah ini sangat, sangat fatal, dong."

Apa separah itu ?

"Sakura !" Sakura berani bersumpah bahwa dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat kedua remaja berambut _pink_ dan merah itu terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lift yang sedang mereka tunggu menyerukan nama gadis yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Jangan lihat kebelakang Karin, jangan." Sakura menahan tawanya mendengar suara melengking Tayuya yang histeris. Kedua remaja itu dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam lift dan terus memunggungi Sakura hingga pintu lift tertutup. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu !" Ah, Sakura lupa. Tadi kan ada yang memanggilnya. Terdengar derap kaki yang mendekatinya. "Kau itu penulis atau atlet lari sih."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Gaara disini ? Bukannya ia harus ke bagian _typesetting_ ? "Kau dicari Temari."

Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku kan sedang cuti. Suratnya sudah di tanda tangani kok." Ia mengikuti Sakura yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tapi ini kan situasi yang genting."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak kesana ? Bukankah ini situasi yang genting ?"

Sakura mendengus ketika kalimatnya di copas. "Aku bukan anggota _typesetting_. Dan aku tidak mengerti hal-hal yang berbau digital dan mesin-mesin anhe itu." Sakura mendengar lelaki di sampingnya ini terkekeh.

"Ternyata benar. Kau. Sangat. Sangat. Dingin." Sakura menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Apa-apaan laki-laki itu.

Sakura mengabaikan pria disampingnya yang kini mulai kelabakan menanggapi responnya. "Hey, hey. Aku hanya ber-"

"Dan ternyata gosip yang ku dengar salah." Sakura memotong kalimat lelaki yang kini mulai menyamai langkahnya. "Kudengar kau itu cuek, tapi ternyata kau sangat, sangat cerewet." Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Ah, tidak sepenuhnya salah sih. Gosip yang mengatakan anda suka mengganti warna rambut ternyata benar. Bukankah seminggu yang lalu saat anda mampir kesini rambut anda berwarna merah, kan ?"

Dan tidak ada pembicaran lagi di antara keduanya setelahnya. Sakura menghela nafasnya lega. Sekarang ia sedang memikirkan alasan agar ia lepas dari lelaki di sampingnya ini. Dan setelahnya, ia harus sesegera mungkin mencari ide dengan tema 'manis'. Aduh, tiba-tiba ia merasa mual.

Beberapa langkah lagi keduanya akan samapi di pintu utama. Inilah saatnya bagi Sakura untuk berbicara dengan lelaki di sampingnya. "Gaara-_san_, aku har-"

"Sakura ?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah suara berat familiar di telinganya yang memanggilnya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mengahadap suara yang memannggilnya. Matanya terbelalak.

Oh tidak, Sakura merasa sendi di kedua lututunya tidak berfungsi. "T-tunggu. A-anda Gaara ?" Sakura menatap tak percaya lelaki berambut merah menyala di hadapannya. "L-lalu," pandangannya beralih kearah pria berambut _dark blue_ di sampingnya.

"Ah, baru saja aku mau mengkarifikasi itu. Tapi yang asli sudah datang." Pria _reven_ itu _berojigi_ ke arah Gaara. "Anda sudah ditunggu oleh Temari-_sama_ di bidang _typesetting,_ tuan." Gaara mengangguk, lalu berpamitan kepada mereka berdua dan pergi kearah _lift_.

Sakura terpaku di tempatnya. Dan suara berat jenaka itu kembali membuat sesuatu di dalam perutnya terlilit. "Apa anda masih memanggap saya sebagai tuan Gaara, Haruno-_san._" Sakura menelan ludahnya. Sial.

"Siapa pun anda, saya tidak tertarik." Degan sedikit tergesa Sakura meraih pintu kaca di depannya. Ia kembali mendengus ketika mendangar pria di belakangnya tertawa. Menertawainya.

"Benarkah ? Saya cukup terkenal di percetakaan pers ini loh. Eh, kenapa kita jadi formal seperti ini sih ?" Sakura menulikan pendengarannya. Dengan langkah yang semakin cepat ia berjalan kearah halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari perusahaan Temari.

"Selain dingin, anda juga tukang ngambek ya ?" Sakura mengeratkan remasan tagannya yang tengah mengenggam naskah 'tidak' jadinya. Mengacuhkan lelaki yang disampingnya, Sakura memilih duduk di kursi tunggu yang paling ujung. Mencoba menghindari lelaki yang sedari tadi membuntutinya. Tapi, bukannya pergi lelaki itu malah semakin merapat ke arahnya. Sakura mulai mempersiapkan bogem mentahnya.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku anggota _typesetting_ ? Perasaan yang tahu hal itu hanya Temari-_sama_ dan Sizune-_san_. Kau tahu ? Aku baru dipindahkan kemarin sebagai pengganti sementara Suigetsu-_san_ yang kecelakaan. Padahal aku lebih suka di bidang _disign._ Akukan bercita-cita sebagai komikus seperti Sai-_san_." Oke, lelaki yang entah siapa itu mulai menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya. Bahkan tanpa Sakura minta. Dan kalian tahu ? Ini cukup membuatnya muak.

"Bukan urusan ku."

"Aku loh yang membuat _cover_ ketiga novel mu. Gimana ? Kerenkan ? Yah, walaupun aku sekedar membantu Kakashi-_san _untuk mewarnainya, tapi tetap saja akulah yang membuatnya kan ?" Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya ? Nama ku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau bisa memanggil ku Sasuke, atau Sasuke-_kun_ ?"

Tadi dia bilang apa ? Sasuke-_kun_ ? Bukan, bukan. Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan penmabahan sufix itu. Tapi, Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Dengan tergesa ia membuka naskah ceritanya. Benar. Ini tidak salah. Tokoh fiksinya berada disampingnya sekarang. Dan ini nyata. Nyata !

Sasuke melirik naskah yang beberapa detik lalu dapat mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari jalan yang lenggang. Sasuke mendengus. Bahkan ia kalah dengan benda mati itu. "Apa itu naskah untuk novel baru mu ?"

Sakura tersentak, entah sadar atau tidak ia mulai menjauhkan map yang berisi novel tidak jadinya dari jangkauan Sasuke. "Kurasa itu bukan urusan mu." Jawab Sakura ketus.

Kenapa setiap pertanyaannya di jawab ketus oleh gadis ini, sih ? Sasuke memutar otaknya. "Errrr. Ku dengar kau akan menggati _genre_ novel mu, ya ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Gadis di sampingnya ini sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Jadi, kalau kau masih ingin selamat, berhati-hatilah dalam pemilihan kata di kalimat mu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Tapi sasuke tau kalau gadis itu tengah memikirkan perkataannya, dan itu terlihat dari tatapan nanar Sakura yang menatap lurus jalan di depannya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. "Yah, apa pun itu kuharap novel mu akan tetap terke-"

"_Romance & happy ending._"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat lalu tanpa aba-aba ia menatap antusias gadis Haruno di sebelahnya. "Benarkah ? Sudah lama aku ingin membaca novel mu yang _happy ending._" Jawabnya antusias.

Sakura terdiam. Tadi ia hanya mentes lelaki di sampingnya. Dan jawabannya bisa di tebak. Ternyata bukan hanya Temari saja yang menginginkan hal itu. "Temari yang meminta ku."

"Eh ?" Ini dia. Ternyata ini masalah gadis itu. Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan hal ini. Tapi, ia rasa kalau Sakura sedang kesulitan dalam memilih tema untuk _genre_ ini.

"Kau tahu ? Sesekali memperhatikan keinginan pasar itu bukan pilihan yang buruk, kok." Sakura menatap Sasuke tanpa minat. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaan ini. Kau membuat novel ini untuk siapa ?" Kini Sasuke tengah menghadap kearah Sakura sepenuhnya.

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Karena- "untuk pembaca mu di luar sana, kan ?" –laki-laki itu akan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Kalau kau terus membuat kisah yang mudah di tebak otomatis peminat novel mu juga akan mudah di tebak. Yaitu : berkurang."

"Setidaknya aku memiliki tahapan alur yang tidak mudah di tebak." Bantah Sakura sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya, ya itu memang benar. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk tahapan alur yang awal-awal. Tapi untuk _ending_ nya bisa di tebak, kan ?" Sakura menatap mata _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya fustasi.

"Kalau aku menggunakan _genre_ itu, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan _feel_ di dalam cerita ku. Begini-bigini aku juga pernah mencobanya. Tapi hasilnya ? Aku langsung membakar hasil _print out_ nya, dan untuk beberapa waktu aku langsung merinding kalau teringat akan hal konyol itu." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ku rasa kau masih pemula dalam hal manis ya ? Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya ?" Mata jenaka Sasuke menatap _emerlad_ Sakura yang kini berpindah fokus menjauhi sang _onyx_.

"Itu bukan urusan mu."

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pengganti kata ya." Sakura mendengus, ternyata ia berkonsultasi pada orang yang salah. Tunggu, bukankah mereka baru pertamakali bertemu. Kenapa ia langsung berkonsultasi pada laki-laki aneh ini ?

"Baiklah kau menang." Sasuke menahan tawanya ketika Sakura mengibarkan bendera putihnya. "Karena itu, aku hanya akan mendapatkan _feel_, kalau aku menggunakan tema lama."

"_Angst ? Hurt ?_"

Sakura mendengus. "Hanya orang pemula yang tidak mengetahui keindahan _angst _ataupun _hurt._"

"Hey, hey. Aku tidak menjelek-jelekan _genre_ itu." Bela Sasuke. "Setiap _genre_ punya kelebihan masing-masing. Tapi, sebagai penulis kita juga harus _belance_ pada pemilihan _genre._ Jangan itu-itu aja."

"Dari tadi kau berbicara seolah kau tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang penulis. Apa kau juga tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang penulis yang didesak terus terus untuk mengeluarkan karyanya dalam waktu dekat ? Apa lagi kau di haruskan melakukan seuatu yang sama sekali tidak kau pahami."

"Maksud mu yang kau tidak kuasai itu_ genre_ _Romace & Happiending_ ? Oh ayolah, semua orang punya daya imajinasi sendiri. Itu lah fungsinya penulis. Mengubah sesuatu yang tidak nyata atau bahkan yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini menjadi kenyataan di dalam karyanya."

Sakura kembali menggulirkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke. "Bagaimana aku menulis kalau yang kutulis secara pribadi tidak ku ketahui seluk beluknya."

"Coba lah mencari reverensi. Entah itu dari novel _roman picisan_ atau drama. Ada saatnya penulis harus mencari sendiri bahan tulisannya. Ah ! Aku punya ide." Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat bus yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu datang dari tikungan tepat satu garis lurus dengan adis disampingnya. Lalu ia berdiri menghadap Sakura, mencoba menutupi kedatangan bus itu. Yah, walau pun itu percuma.

"Mungkin kau butuh reverensi yang terjadi dilapangan secara langsung. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi pacar mu ?"

Sakura menatap nyalang kearah _onyx_ yang mulai berkedip-kedip, ekhem yang menurutnya sangat konyol dan errrr menjijikkan. "Itu tidak semudah teorinya. Semua ada tahapnya."

Sasuke mulai gelisah ketika suara mesin bus kuning itu terdengar ditelinganya. "Baiklah, untuk 2 menit ke depan kita akan melakukan tahap pedekatan. Anggap saja waktu 2 menit itu sama dengan 2 tahun." Sakura mendengus. 2 menit sama dengan 2 tahun ? Yang benar saja. Tapi, Sakura tidak mengeluar kalimat bantahan atas pernyataan yang dibuat oleh lawan bicaranya

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. "Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha, 24 tahun, status lajang. Hobi ku menggambar dan membaca novel karya kekasih ku Sakura Haruno." Sakura meringis ketika suara besar Sasuke menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan penumpang di dalam bus kuning yang kini berada tepat di dibalakang Sasuke mulai menjulurkan kepala mereka lewat jendela, penasaran dengan kedua remaja yang –mungkin- mereka anggap tengah menjalani masa puber ke dua secara _live._

Dengan tergesa Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke mejauh dari halte bus. "Kau bodoh atau apa ? Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasih mu, hah ?" Bisik Sakura pelan ketika dilihatnya puluhan tatap itu masih terarah kepada mereka.

Masih dengan pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh gadis Haruno di depannya, Sasuke manjawab "aku hanya mencoba membantu mu menacari reverensi. Dan sekedar memberitahu mu. 2 menit sudah berlalu loh. Sekarang kita ke tahap inti, ah ku rasa tak perlu. Tadi aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau itu kekasih ku kan ?"

Sakura menatap berbahaya kearah _onyx _Sasuke. "Kau gila, kau psikopat, kau aneh, dan segala macam keburukan lainya." Sasuke terkekeh ketika mendengar nada rendah Sakura yang syarat akan emosi.

"Kurasa kejadian tadi cocok untuk di jadikan bahan reverensi untuk novel mu. Sebagi pertemuan pertama atau kau ubah sedikit _setting_ nya seperti, kabur dari rumah karena cinta mereka tidak di restui oleh orang tua kedua belah pihak ?" Saran Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus. "Itu terlalu pasaran."

"Ah, kau berbohong pada ku. Katanya kau tidak percnah membaca _roman picisan_ atau opera sabun," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku memang tidak pernah melakukan dua hal itu." Bantah Sakura keras. _Binggo._

"Lalu, darimana kau tahu ide itu pasaran ?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia rasa jaraknya sudah mulai jauh dari tempat laknat tadi. "Teman-teman ku selalu membicarakan adegan-adegan yang memuakkan itu."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya kesaku celananya. "Terkadang adegan memuakkan itu menjadi manis kalau kita sendiri yang mengalaminya."

Sakura mengusap dahi lebarnya yang sedikit berkeringat. "Oke, trimakasih. Sekarang aku mendapat ide. Aku akan menggunakan adegan-adegan memuakkan seperti tadi kedalam novel ku." Sindir Sakura.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita kembali ke permasalahan utama. Kau ada ide untuk tempat kencan pertama kita ?" Sasuke melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kencan ? Sejak kapan aku mengatakan iya untuk ajakan konyol mu itu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sejak kau mengatakan kalimat iya dalam rentetan kalimat mu tadi."

Sakura menggeram kesal, "kau." Desisnya berbahaya.

"Oke, 30 menit telah berlalu. Anggap saja kita telah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Ayo kita rayakan _anniversary _Kita, Saku-_chan._" Kini Sasuke mulai menarik pergelangan Sakura dengan lembut. "Karena ini masih siang lebih bai-"

"Sore." Koreksi Sakura.

"Baiklah, siang menjelang sore. Bagaimana kalau taman bermain ?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Itu terlalu pasaran. Coba pilihkan aku tempat yang tidak terpikirkan oleh penulis lain."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Sepertinya ada yang mengakui kekalah telaknya."

"Lakukan saja tugas mu. Jangan sampai tingkah mu membuat ku menyesali pilihan ku." Sakura merasakan sesuatu didalam perutnya yang terlilit.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau dibawah jembatan ? Ah tidak-tidak, yang ada _genre_nya akan berubah menjadi _tragedy, criminal._ Kalau gudang ? _Rated_nya akan berganti dan menjurus ke sesuatu yan-"

"Bisakah kau berfikir tanpa melibatkan mulut mu ?"

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Kita pilih _cafee_ saja. Nant-"

"Tidak, itu terlalu pasaran. Salah satu dari mereka akan menabrak yang satunya dengan segelas kopi di tangan mereka, lalu-"

"Dengarkan dulu. Bukan di dalam _cafee_nya. Dan bukan seperti itu alurnya. Dengarkan aku. _Setting_nya di samping _cafee_ di dekat tong sampah. Untuk alurnya, kau pilih sendiri. Aku hanya akan membantu mencari _setting_nya. Karena pertemuan pertama kali di halte bus tadi, ini akan menjadi alur keduanya. Atau kau butuh kesana untuk mendapatkan _feel_nya ?"

Sakura pasrah ketika pergelangan lengannya kembali di tarik oleh Sasuke. Semoga ia tak salah pilih orang.

"Ah, satu lagi. Boleh aku minta satu hal ? Saat kau menulis cerita ini, bisa kah kau membuat peran laki-lakinya memiliki sifat dingin, angkuh, egois dan sejenisnya ?"

.

.

.

"Tidur."

"15 menit lagi, Sasu."

"Tidur," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor laptopnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini. Setidaknya sampai Sakura menyelesaikan novelnya dalam jangka waktu dua hari, dan kekacauan di percetakan pers milik Temari kembali normal. Dan setelahnya novel Sakura di cetak sebagai pengganti naskah komik Sai yang harus di publish." Ujar wanita _pink_ itu dengan semangat.

"Tidur."

"Sasu," sang wanita mulai mengeluarkan rengekan mautnya. "Aku baru saja mendapat inspirasi untuk ini. Disela cuti kita yang sangat amat lama itu, aku membuka email ku. Dan banyak penggemar yang menanyakan kapan aku menerbitkan novel baru lagi."

"Tidur." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Tanpa mengindahkan suaminya yang tengah terpejam di sampingnya, ia kembali melanjutkan ketikannya.

"Kau tak akan menyukai ini, Sakura. Jangan sampai aku menyita laptop mu." Sakura menegang.

"Tapi, tidak samapai 15 menit kok. Aku janji." Ujar Sakura sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya kedpan Sasuke yang tengah terpejam di sisinya.

"Kau juga mengatakan hal itu selama 2 jam terakhir, Saku"

"T-tapi, Sasu ini untuk yang terah-" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menarik laptop yang sudah 5 jam menemani istrinya, lalu menutupnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau yang meminta ku, Sakura." Sakura menatap laptopnya yang kini berada di atas bupet kecil di sisi suaminya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"S-sasu, kau jahat !" Sakura mulai menggapai-gapai laptop miliknya yang di jauhkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidur."

"Kau tahukan Sasu, kalau ini cita-cita ku ? _Deadline_ nya tinggal dua hari lagi. Masa kau tega dengan ku ?" Sakura menarik lengan piyama biru milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menyamankan posisi tidurnya. "Sudah 5 jam Sakura." Ujarnya dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan bibir yang di krucutkan Sakura mulai mengikuti perintah sang suami. Wanita Haruno yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha itu tidur dengan memunggungi sang suami. Sasuke mendengus. Setelah 6 bulan menikah dan 6 bulan pacaran adalah waktu yang sangat cukup untuk memahami karakter wanita itu.

Dengan gerakan lembut Sasuke mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Di tatapnya punggung mungil milik istrinya yang bergerak konstan seiring wanita itu bernafas. Oke, ini sudah cukup. Di raihnya laptop yang seharian penuh ini menyita perhatian istrinya.

Keningnya Sasuke mengernyit ketika ia membuka laptop sang istri dan langsung di hadapkan oleh rentetan kalimat dengan lakon yang familiar baginya. Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, marga Nara, Sizune bahkan Kakashi.

Sasuke meringis ketika peran Sasuke dalam novel karangan milik istrinya memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengannya. Wanita itu menjungkir balikkan sifat seluruh lakon yang sebenarnya ada di dunia nyata didalam karyanya.

"Kau sungguh mengerikan, Sakura." Sasuke tahu. Wanitanya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memciptakan karya ini. Apa lagi ini adalah cita-cita Sakura sejak sekolah menengah. Tapi kenapa wanita itu harus menggunakan pengalaman pribadinya ? Bahkan dengan bumbu dusta dimana-mana. Apalagi kejadian di halte bus. Kalau di kalkulasikan, 25 banding 75 persen untuk keberan dan kedustan di setiap perkataan maupun aegan di dalamnya.

Sasuke menyimpan file milik istrinya itu. "Bahkan untuk _ednding_nya sudah bisa ku tebak. Kau akan menambahkan orang ketiga dalam kehidupan romansa di novel mu, Sakura ?"

"Sasori."

Sasuke melirik istrinya yang kini tengah menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau tidak tidur."

Sakura menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Sasuke mendengus, lalu mematikan laptop milik istrinya dan meletakannya di atas bupet kecil yang terletak di samping ranjangnya. "Sekarang tidur." Perintah Sasuke sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang istri.

"Tapi Sasu, aku masih kepikiran dengan novel ku."

Sasuke menghadap sang istri. "Besok kau lanjutkan." Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sakura, meminta sang istri masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku takut lupa, Sasu." Dengan perlahan Sakura masuk kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus rambut _pink_ bertekstur halus milik istrinya.

"Seperti apa _ending_ nya ?"

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah sempurna milik suaminya. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Tapi aku mendapat isnpirasi ketika pura-pura tidur tad-"

"Kau tidak mematuhi ku, Sakura."

Sakura kembali bersandar pada dada bidang milik suaminya, dan menyamankan posisinya di sana. "Maaf Sasu, aku tidak bisa tidur." Ujarnya dengan nada manja.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, selalu seperti ini. Tapi tak apa, ia menikmati ini. Bahkan sangat menikmati tingkah istrinya yang satu ini. "Baiklah, ku maafkan." Ujarnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala wanitanya.

"Sasu, kaukan sudah membaca ceritaku itu. Aku berencana menambahkan orang ketiga kedalam romansa Sasuke dan Sakura di ceritaku, bagaimana menurut mu ?" Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam rengkuhan Sasuke.

"Sasori ?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak Gaara, saja ?"

Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. "Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepalaku."

Sasuke menarik keapala Sakura agar kembali bersandar ke dadanya. "Jangan bilang karena Sasori adalah nama mantan pacar mu." Desis Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan rengkuhan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Tapi gerakan Sakura sia-sia arena Sasuke semakin mengeratkan rengkuhan tangannya pada tubuh Sakura. Ini lah yang ia takutkan. Sakura kembali mengungkit masa lalu mereka. Apa lagi Sasori. Cih, mengingat namanya saja sudah mebuat nafsu membunuhnya keluar.

"Bukan seperti itu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku hanya menggunakan nama-nama teman-tema ku kedalam cerita ku. Sasori kan juga teman ku."

"Gaara, Neji atau Naruto." Sakura mencibir ketika mendengar nada datar Sasuke menyreruak ke gendang telinganya.

"Kau yakin ? Mereka bertiga kan-"

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara perpotongan leher jenjang milik istrinya. "Tidak usah menggunakan orang ketiga. Buat saja salah satu dari mereka-"

"Sasuke atau Sakura ?" Sela Sakura.

"Terserah mu saja. Buat salah satu dari mereka salah paham. Tidak ada orang ketiga. Ingat itu." Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke pinggang Sasuke.

"Posesif."

"Terserah mu."

Sakura terkekeh. "Baiklah, saran di terima." Sakura mengacak pelan rambut reven milik suaminya. Dan setelahnya hening menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya saling menikmati kebersamaan tengah malam mereka. Ah, nyamannya.

"Saku,"

"Hm," respon sakura.

"Diksi dan EyD mu masih payah."

Sakura meringis mendengarnya. "Terimakasih Sasu," sindirnya.

"Hn."

"Ya, aku juga mencintai mu Sasu-_koi._"

End


End file.
